Newbie
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Kat is the new detective on the squad and gets in trouble at work.


Kat looked up when Olivia's office door opened and Amanda emerged looking slightly disheveled with tears in her eyes. The blonde detective walked back to her desk and winced as she very slowly sat down. Kat glanced over and noticed that Fin was still doing everything in his power to avoid sitting at his desk, though by now his eyes were completely dry. The brunette newbie gulped nervously, knowing that it was her turn. When Kat heard how her new boss dealt with her unruly detectives, she vowed that she would never do anything to earn punishment and went into her first day on the job confident that she would be able to keep that vow. Sadly, her desire to stay out of trouble was quickly overruled by her desire to prove that she belonged at SVU. Her only comfort was that she was not alone; Amanda and Fin were also in hot water with Olivia, so Kat at least had some company in her misery.

"Kat, my office." Olivia called, standing in the doorway of her office looking anything but happy.

Heart pounding, Kat stood from her desk and walked into Olivia's office, stopping dead in her tracks. Olivia's desk had been cleared of all paperwork and clutter, save for a clipboard and what appeared to be, at least in Kat's eyes, a ferocious looking paddle. Olivia closed the door and, upon noticing that the young detective appeared frightened, she softened a little.

"You've never been subject to workplace discipline before, have you?" Olivia inquired kindly.

"No, Ma'am. My parents never even swatted me when I was a kid." Kat choked out.

"Well, it certainly isn't my favorite part of my job, but I'm afraid it's a necessary part of my job. I don't tolerate my detectives running around the city like caffeine-ridden children disobeying my orders and breaking my rules. This is the same paddle that my own Captain used to use on me, so I can guarantee you from personal experience that this definitely isn't going to be pleasant for you, and it's not supposed to be. If it didn't hurt, it would do you no good. But I promise that it won't be as torturous as whatever you're imagining in your head right now. You can see that Fin and Amanda are both still alive and in one piece. My goal here is not to harm you, it's to help you be a better detective. For future reference, though, I much prefer it if my detectives get in trouble one at a time. Having to get after all three of you in one day is exhausting, and I need all my spare energy for when I go home and have to make my son do his homework."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll remember that." Kat tried to smile a little, though it came out more as a nervous grimace.

"All right, first thing's first. You need to sign this, stating that you consent to a paddling, and I'll put it in your file. If you acquire three of these within six months, I'll have to haul you back in here for a caning, so try not to make me have to do that to you."

With trepidation, Kat signed the form and watched as Olivia put it in her file and picked up the paddle.

"Now the hard part. I need you to pull down your pants to your knees and bend over my desk. It helps a little if you hold onto the other side with your hands. You will count each swat; one, thank you, Ma'am. Two, thank you, Ma'am. And so on. Don't reach back, don't kick, and don't scream. Normally, I would give you twenty to thirty swats, depending on the infraction, over your panties, and twenty to thirty swats on the bare. Since this is your first infraction, I'm only going to give you twelve over your panties and twelve on the bare. Don't make me regret being lenient with you."

"I… uh… um…" Kat blushed sixteen shades of red.

"Speak your mind, hon. Are you having a female issue right now?" Olivia inquired.

"No, Ma'am, not for another three weeks. But I… um… I'm not wearing panties." Kat admitted quietly.

"I see. In that case, I'm afraid all twenty-four swats will be given on the bare. You won't feel it nearly enough if I give them to you over your pants, and I need to be able to see what I'm doing so I don't accidentally injure you. We're both girls, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Reluctantly, Kat did as she was told and pulled her pants down and bent across the desk, presenting her bare bottom for punishment.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Kat whimpered, tensing in anticipation.

"I know you are. After we're done in here, you get a clean slate. I don't hold grudges against my detectives. I know it sounds silly given the situation, but try to relax. It won't hurt as much." Olivia tapped the paddle against Kat's caramel skin.

It took some doing, but Kat was finally able to force herself to relax her bottom muscles. As soon as Kat was relaxed, Olivia raised the paddle and brought it down.

"OW! One, thank you, Ma'am." Kat gasped and winced at the powerful sting.

"OUCH! Two, thank you, Ma'am."

Kat burst into sobs after the fourth swat, but continued to obediently count. It was completely obvious by how hard she was crying that the poor thing had never been spanked before. After the twelfth swat, Olivia paused and rubbed Kat's heaving back.

"Good girl. The first part is done. Now you get a break for a few minutes, and then we'll finish up. Do you need a hug?" Olivia normally reserved the hug for the end of the punishment, but considering how hard Kat was crying and considering that this was the very first spanking of her life, she offered the option of comfort. She sympathetically remembered how terrifying one's first workplace discipline session could be.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kat stood up and reached back to rub her bottom, but Olivia held her hands.

"No, hon. Rubbing isn't allowed." Olivia's tone was kind but firm.

Kat cried harder and leaned her head against Olivia's chest.

"I know it hurts, hon. Believe me, I remember all too well how much it hurts. As soon as you calm down a little we'll get the second half over with and then we'll be done." Olivia told the crying woman.

Kat sobbed for a few minutes, and once her sobs died down to steady but quiet crying Olivia sympathetically patted her back.

"All right, let's get this over with. Only twelve more. Bend over, please."

Kat's crying went up a notch, but she obeyed and bent over the desk once again.

"THIRTEEN, thank you, Ma'am!… F-FOURTEEN, Thank you, Ma'am!…"

Finally, it was over. Kat stood up from the desk sobbing again. Olivia handed her a tissue.

"You took that very well. I'm proud of you. I know you want another hug, and I will give you one in a few minutes, but first I need you to go stand in that corner with your hands on your head."

Olivia left Kat in the corner for ten minutes while she took a phone call, and then called her out of the corner. Kat had calmed significantly and was merely sniffling with a few stray tears falling down her face.

"You can get dressed and come here, hon."

Kat carefully pulled her pants up, wincing as they rubbed against her bottom, and turned from the corner. The two women embraced.

"All right, back to work. We have a lot to do today."


End file.
